In today's age, users have an ever-increasing number of applications on their computing devices and mobile devices. Along with taking up storage space, some applications may take up a significant amount of computing resources, and in some cases, may drain the battery power of the device when loading and executing. Furthermore, with the number of apps running in the background, receiving updates and information from various sources, a computing device or mobile device of a user can lose significant charge without the user even realizing it. A low amount of charge can lead to a user not having a mobile device or computing device when he or she needs it the most.